El Profesor de Dudley
by CatUnicorn98
Summary: Dudley no se ha librado de los exámenes de recuperación este año. Así que ,a pesar de los Dursley, tendrá que recibir clases particulares del profesor Blake, el culpable de todo esto. El profesor Blake se siente atraído hacia el señor Potter, de quien solo ha oído malas cosas, y poco a poco ira descubriendo quien es Harry Potter y los secretos que esconde. OMC/Harry


**N/A: A mis lectores de Leyendo los Libros, les informo que entre la próxima semana o la siguiente ya tendrán nuevo capitulo, es solo que tengo tantas ideas que quiero escribir y han habido cambios en mi vida, ahora ya tengo todos mas organizado y creo que podre actualizar mis historias mejor ^-^.**

 **A mis nuevos lectores, quiero que sepan que acepto sugerencias para la historia y que si no te gusta te invito a que no gastes tu valioso tiempo malgastan-dolo en leer algo que no sea de tu agrado y cierres rápidamente la pestaña donde estés leyendo, no sea que luego pueda herirte de alguna manera.**

 **Advertencia: No tengo nadie que revise mis faltas gramaticales, seguramente tenga errores. Contendrá chico/chico y posiblemente chica/chica (nada explicito, creo, de ninguno de los dos) si no te gusta no lo leas.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a J.K Rowing. A excepción de Liam, Jane y Sebas, estos si me pertenecen**

 **Capitulo I**

Liam se miro al espejo y sonrió, no era la clase de sonrisa que uno hace en el espejo para darse ánimos, para decirse a si mismo "así estoy guapo," sino mas bien cuando intentas practicar que cara poner cuando vas a un sitio al que no quieres ir y tienes que sonreír, mas que nada por cortesía.

Liam se preguntaba porque no había preguntado antes a uno de sus alumnos que fuera a dar lecciones al señor Dursley, aunque para ser sincero estaba seguro que se hubieran negado: el señor Dursley era un matón, y no era ningún secreto en el Instituto que sus padres sobornaban al director para que no expulsara a su querido hijo, no importaba lo malas que fueran sus notas o lo que hiciera, el señor Dursley siempre pasaba de cursó sin hacer exámenes de recuperación o cualquier tarea para el verano, hasta que llegó el. Liam se había plantado en la oficina del director y se negó a aprobar ese curso al niñato consentido sin ponerle deberes para el verano y el examen de recuperación; discutieron durante una hora y media, pero al final acepto, con la condición de tuviera un tutor. Al principio pensó que no seria muy difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a darle clases, pero poco a poco vio que no encontraría a ningún alumno (con notas decentes) dispuesto a pasar seis horas cada semana durante un mes y medio con el señor Dursley; así que al final dijo adiós a sus vacaciones con sus hermanos y hola de nuevo al trabajo.

Cuando pareció satisfecho de su sonrisa cogió el maletín, el abrigo y las llaves y salió de su casa a buscar el coche: el loft en el que vivía era grande, la distribución era perfecta para el y estaba cerca de su trabajo, pero desgraciadamente no tenia garaje. Cruzo el semáforo delante del edificio donde vivía, giro la esquina de la derecha y encontró su coche en el descampado donde todos (o al menos la mayoría) de sus vecinos aparcaban sus coches o motos. Apretó el botón del mando para abrir el coche (cosa que le encantaba) y corrió hacia su bebe, abrió la puerta, puso la música alta para distraerse rumbo al numero 4 de Privete Drive.

Durante el camino se acordó que aun no había llamado a a sus hermanos para avisarles que no pasaría todas sus vacaciones con ellos, así que en vez de escuchar a todo volumen It's my life de Bon Jovi los tuvo que llamar. Paro el coche en una esquina y marco el numero de su hermano, para luego ponerlo en manos libres:

-¿Donde estas Liam?-pregunto su hermano antes de que el pudiera saludar.

-No podre pasar junio con vosotros-informo a la vez que el semáforo se ponía en rojo.

-¿Que a pasado esta vez?-pregunto su hermana _seguramente Sebas lo tenia en manos libres_ pensó Liam- ¿El director le ha echo dar clases de historia a los otros profesores del instituto? ¿El instituto se ha derrumbado y tiene que ayudar a reconstruirlo? Oh, no ya lo tengo ¿Has vuelto ha insultar al director y este a echo que tengas que dar clases a todos los estudiantes que han suspendido, otra vez?

Liam no podía reprocharle nada a Jane ya que estas eran las cuartas vacaciones que suspendía por culpa de su trabajo y carácter.

-Hay un alumno que siempre suspende el año escolar-sus hermanos suspiraron, seguramente Liam se había ofrecido a ayudarle-pero siempre logra pasar de año gracias a que sus padres sobornan al centro. Me indigne y fui a reclamarse-lo al director, tras discutir durante un buen rato acordamos que este año tendría que pasar el examen de recuperación, entregar los dossieres, pero tendría que buscar-le un profesor particular. Me pase todo junio buscando a un alumno dispuesto a darle clases, pero ninguno acepto, el chico es un matón y nadie quiere pasarse todo un mes dando-le clases, así que tuve que decirse-lo al director. El muy hijo de su madre sonrió y me dijo que tendría que hacer-lo yo, volvimos a discutir y conseguí que solo fuera junio, tres clases de dos horas a la semana.-Liam acabo de explicárselo con un suspiro.

-Así que puedes pasar los fines de semana con nosotros en Londres y todo agosto en Edimburgo- chilló Jane emocionada. No sabían nada de Liam (a parte de las llamadas de 5 minutos de cada mes) desde hacia años.

-Si, pero algún sábado o domingo no podre por la tarea del señor Dursley- explico Liam provocando que Jane se desanimara un poquito.

-Bueno, igualmente es una gran noticia-dijo Sebas, con lo que Liam estaba seguro era un sonrisa-¡Por fin tengo asegurado ver a mi hermano bebe!-exclamo logrando que Liam sonriera.

-Chicos, este fin de semana os veo, ya llego a la casa del chico-se despidió el profesor de Dudley

-Cuidate-se despidieron los hermanos animadamente antes de colgar, haciendo que Liam sonriera con añoro ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía!

Ellos dos trabajaban juntos así que se veían casi cada día, sinceramente estaba sorprendido que no se hubieran matado por conseguir el mismo paciente, ya que ambos eran doctores, en realidad la mayoría de familia eran médicos. Liam había salido la oveja negra, tenia conocimientos básicos gracias ha haber crecido en ese ambiente, pero nunca que le había emocionado tanto como a sus hermanos, así que al llegar a lo 18 se lo dijo a su familia. Todos lo aceptaron, pero podía ver la decepción en sus ojos. Así que cuando acabo la universidad busco el colegio mas lejano (dentro de Gran Bretaña) que lo aceptara.

Al llegar a la calle se sorprendió al ver que todas las casas eran prácticamente iguales, lo único que las diferenciaba era el numero y las cortinas. Antes de ir se informo ligeramente de la familia Dursley: Vernon era el padre de Dudley y el director de Grunnings, una fabrica de taladros, Petunia era la esposa de Vernon y madre de Dudley, ama de casa y luego estaba Harry Potter, el sobrino de Petunia que vivía con ellos porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, solo había oído malas cosas del niño, pero conociendo a las profesoras y a madres de los alumnos no se fiaba mucho, solo hacia falta ver lo que algunas pensaban de Dudley.

Aparco delante de la casa de los Dusley, salió del coche y lo cerro cuando llego a la puerta (definitivamente tenia un problema con cerrar las puertas a distancia), llamo a la puerta y espero a que alguien la abriera o mejor aun: se hubieran olvidado de que venia y pudiera pasar el verano con su familia, sin embargo un "Chico, ve abrir la puerta" lo aviso que no se librara-ria.

Se sorprendió al ver quien le abría la puerta y repaso mentalmente las personas que vivían en la residencia Dursley: _Vernon Durlsey_ el individuo que tenia delante suyo no parecía tener 40 años _Petunia Dursley_ estaba completamente seguro que no se encontraba delante de una mujer _Dudley Dursley_ demasiado delgado _y mucho más atractivo_ pensó inconscientemente a lo que se regaño rápidamente ¡No era un pedófilo! Por lo que llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba delante el presunto criminal juvenil Harry Potter que apenas llegaba al 1'70, delgado y con la ropa del doble de su tamaño.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el adolescente desconfiado, sacando de sus pensamientos a Liam y volviéndolo a la realidad

-Soy Liam Blake- se presento, aunque al ver que continuaba mirándolo desconfiadamente decidió continuar con su presentación-soy el profesor de historia del señor Dursley, vengo para sus clases.

-Soy Harry Potter, el primo de Dudley-se presento a la vez que abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar e inmediatamente irse a avisar a la señora Dursley, que en menos de un minuto tenia delante suyo.

-Hola Liam-lo saludo con una sonrisa forzada _parece que no es muy buena actriz_ pensó Liam mientras le devolvía la sonrisa sabiendo que no se notaria tanto la falsedad de esta -Dudley bajara ahora mismo ¿Dónde recibirá sus clases?

-Donde usted prefiera-contesto sonriendo, y es que Liam era un experto en poner buena cara en malas situaciones o situaciones incomodas, al fin y al cabo había aprendido a hacerlo desde pequeño.

-En la mesa del comedor seria perfecto.-la señora Dursley lo hizo pasar al comedor de paredes azules y blancas, como la mayor parte de la casa que había visto, y tomar asiento en la mesa cuadrada-Estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo-se excuso antes de irse a la cocina, a una pared del comedor.

 _¿Porque solo hay fotos de los Dursley? En ninguna aparece el señor Potter, ni cuando eran pequeños..._ Liam frunció el ceño ante ese hecho, se había encontrado un caso similar cuando trabajaba en Gales...

Justo en ese momento escucho pasos acercándose al comedor y se preparo mentalmente para dos horas de tortura con el señor Dursley sin embargo al abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al no solo encontrarse con el señor Dursley sino también con el señor Potter

-Lo siento, señor Blake, pero se negaba a bajar-se explico Potter antes de irse apresuradamente _¿Por qué se disculpa? Peor aun ¿por qué habla como uno de los sirvientes de mi madre? ¿En verdad hacen lo mismo que los Gray?_ Sin embargo ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenia que estar por el señor Dursley, luego podría pensar en la situación del señor Potter.

-No pasa nada, señor Potter- grito a la espalda del pelinegro-¿Cómo van las vacaciones señor Dursley?-se giro para encarar al menor de los Dursley, quien le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar con las clases, tome asiento -contesto con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro señalándole la silla para que se sentara, cosa que el rubio hizo a regañadientes.

* * *

Esas dos horas fueron de las peores de su vida; Liam ya sabia que no seria fácil tratar con el señor Dursley, pero tampoco creía que el niño fuera tan sumamente maleducado e idiota. Ya sabia que no estaba bien llamar a uno de sus alumnos idiota (ni en su mente) pero era lo único que podía hacer en esa casa para desahogarse (aunque fuera mentalmente) un poquito. No fue culpa únicamente del adolescente que la clase fuera tan mal sino que para distraer mas al niño, la señora Dursley no hacia otra cosa que ir mandando una y otra vez al señor Potter con bandejas de aperitivos y bebidas, al final la mesa pareció un banquete (no de los mejores que había visto, pero era decente). Así que mientras intentaba explicarle la Guerra de las Dos Rosas a un adolescente que no mostraba el mas mínimo interés, tenia que lidiar con otro adolescente que entraba y salía con bandejas de comida distrayendo a su alumno.

-Ya hemos acabado, señor Dursley- suspiro Liam levantándose de la silla y girándose hacia el rubio que se había dormido en la mesa, lo dejo durmiendo y fue a avisar a la señora Dursley.

-Ya hemos acabado-dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina y encontrándose al señor Potter en vez de a la señora Dursley, quien había dicho que se encontraría en la cocina.-¿Por qué estas lavando los platos?¿Dónde esta la señora Dursley?

-Tía Petunia me dijo que lavara los platos-explico el joven-Ella ha ido a casa de la señora Pink- acabo a la vez que secaba un plato y lo guardaba.

-El señor Dursley se quedo dormido en la mesa-avisó Liam al ojiverde para que no le sorprendiera ver al rubio durmiendo, apoyando la mejilla sobre medio sándwich-Volveré el lunes a las 10:00 a.m, he dejado los dossieres en la mesa del comedor, sinceramente no me fió de que Petunia no los tire así que por favor- le suplico poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito- deja los dossieres en un lugar seguro, no me importa si el señor Dursley los hace o no, pero los tiene que tener el.

-Los dejare en mi habitación hasta el lunes-acepto el señor Potter-, pero no te prometo que estén en buenas condiciones- explico con una sonrisa traviesa, provocando que Liam soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Cuídate, señor Potter, y por favor dile a la señora Dursley que deje de mandarte con bandejas- se despidió del adolescente sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, para luego salir caminando lo mas rápido posible de esa casa y abrir el coche con el mando a distancia (tenía un severo problema con eso) para luego finalmente subir al coche y poder escuchar It's my life de Bon Jovi de camino a su casa familiar en Londres, les daría una sorpresa a sus hermanos.

 **2.111 palabras**

 **N/A Dejad vuestra opinión (si puede se positiva) en los comentarios**


End file.
